


,yfjhhgj

by mangagirl1216



Category: rtyrytry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangagirl1216/pseuds/mangagirl1216





	,yfjhhgj

3.15pm

Nick Fury find himself standing by a van in the middle of an undisclosed forrest. Peter, Ava, Sam, Danny, and Luke are grouped close by, but are keeping their distance from the older man. The ride over was not savory.

 

3.19pm

Sam asks Fury what they're waiting for.

 

3.20pm

Fury says that the other person on the trip, Kayla, is on her way.

 

3.21pm

Fury calls Sam out for talking when he has inforced a rule of silence.

 

3.24pm

Sam asks if Fury knows who's dropping her off.

 

3.25pm

Furry does not.

 

3.27pm

Sam bets that it's Captain America giving her a ride on his motorcycle.

 

3.28pm

Luke bets that it's the Hulk giving her a ride on his shoulder.

 

3.29pm

Danny bets that it's Thor with Mijolnir.

 

3.30pm

Peter bets that it's Iron Man.

 

3.31pm

Ava bets that they're all idiots.

 

3.32pm

Fury says that they all had better shut up or they're not taking any of the supplies with them.

 

3.33pm

They do.

 

3.34pm

Fury bets silently in his head that it's Pepper Pots.

 

3.39pm

A black sports car pulls up. Fury smirks.

 

3.40pm

Kayla gets out of the car and thanks Pepper for the ride. Pepper drives off.

 

3.41pm


End file.
